


Baby, You Don't Have to Rush

by tinkerklang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Homophobia, M/M, idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerklang/pseuds/tinkerklang
Summary: Rumors started when A-list actor Park Chanyeol posted a selca on which a clothing that seemingly belongs to CBX’s Baekhyun was spotted hanging on his couch.





	Baby, You Don't Have to Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is tinkerklang. This fic is inspired by a prompt I tweeted a few days ago. However, my Twitter account (@tinkerklang) got locked. (I created a new one, btw, while I'm trying to reclaim my original account. Follow me on Twitter: @tinker_klang). 
> 
> Onto the fic, this was also inspired by DNCE's Toothbrush  
> ("Baby you don't have to rush, you can leave your toothbrush at my place"). 
> 
> Enjoy. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> (This also counts as my late Baekhyun birthday fic lmao.)  
> Again, this is unbeta-ed

**_Byun Baekhyun is too good to be true that Park Chanyeol can’t take his eyes off him._ **

****

_Eris, fans of nation’s boygroup CBX, have compiled an album of photos of actor Park Chanyeol whose gaze was intently on idol Byun Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun was donning a trench-coat-like top, showing off his toned and lean chest. The idol was sporting his usual dark eye make-up, complimenting his milky white skin. Baekhyun is a known trendsetter when it comes to fashion and makeup._

_Park Chanyeol, one of the popular actors today, was seemingly enchanted by the idol’s visuals. Fans of CBX were quick to point this out using the photos that Baekhyun’s fansites have taken. See photos of the enamored Park Chanyeol below._

[+10,290, -234] Baekhyun’s face is really something. Imagine catching the eye of Park Chanyeol. Ah, having a good face is really a fortune.

           

[+9,231, -12] Baekhyun’s not just a face. He’s also talented. He sings. He dances. He raps. He does all these things extremely well. Not to mention that he has good personality. A perfect package.

 

[+5,283, -2134] I still cannot understand why these ladies keep on “shipping” male people together. You’re all delusional.

 

 

> [+7,219, -2314] Just say you’re a homophobe and get lost.

 

[+5,279, -124] Eyes do not lie. Look at Park Chanyeol’s eyes. They say it best. The man is goddamn smitten.

 

[+3,219, -325]  This is my newest ship. Why didn’t anyone say anything about how _daddy_ Chanyeol looked that night? The comma hairstyle? The black velvet suit? Those sexy eyebrows? And most of all that sinful gaze? Byun Baekhyun, you’re one lucky man.

 

[2,312, -195] I see. Park Chanyeol’s thirsty.

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol kissed him hard.

 

The taller’s arms were tightly snaked around his waist, carrying him off the ground until Baekhyun could hear the _thud_ when his back reached the wall. _Poor neighbors,_ Baekhyun thought. Although the walls were thick, Baekhyun was sure that at least the person next door heard the loud impact of Baekhyun’s back meeting the walls. 

 

Baekhyun groaned loudly as Chanyeol’s lips latched on the sensitive part of his neck. _Fuck, he knows me too well._ Baekhyun’s fingers were clutching onto Chanyeol’s hair. Chanyeol was working his way down Baekhyun’s chest, the latter’s buttons were undone. Baekhyun did not even notice when or where Chanyeol unbuttoned him. He was too elated to notice. Chanyeol forced his legs open by using his knee, making Baekhyun groan at the contact. His crotch ached for that contact.

 

Chanyeol captured his lips. The taller tasted liquor. Baekhyun expected this. The year-end awards night had just ended in which both Baekhyun and Chanyeol were invited. Baekhyun, as part of uber popular Kpop group CBX, was awarded with a daesang. Chanyeol, who was an A-list actor, was there to hand out their awards. During the whole program, Chanyeol kept giving him _the_ look. Who was Baekhyun to deny Chanyeol? The huge man knew how to work his way to get what he wanted.

 

They met in a gay bar. Baekhyun was with his friends when he captured the actor’s eyes.  The gay bar was for elites – politicians, fellow idols, actors, and prominent people often visit the bar. That night, after a few drinks, Baekhyun found himself riding the tall guy in his apartment, on the floor. They did not even make it to the bedroom… and by the rate things were going, Baekhyun was sure that they will not reach the bedroom again at that moment.

 

Baekhyun’s pants were pulled away hastily by Chanyeol. The taller carried him and tossed him to the black couch which was obviously too small for the both of them. Baekhyun was turned around, his face down on the couch while his ass was high up. He could feel Chanyeol slowly removing his boxers, groaning at the touch. He could feel excitement running through his body. Chanyeol was simply the best lover Baekhyun had. His toe curling experiences were because of Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol was heaven.

 

“Ah!” Baekhyun moaned as he felt Chanyeol’s tongue entering him. “I have lube on the table.”

 

Whatever he was supposed to say were drowned in a sea of moans. Baekhyun tighly held on the armrest of the couch as a wave of pleasure ran through his body. He could feel Chanyeol every lap and suck. A few more moments and he felt two lubed finger enter his body. The motion was slow, almost teasing and keeping him on the edge. He cried as he tried to hasten the process by moving his ass but Chanyeol would not have it. Baekhyun whined at the loss of fingers.

 

“Patience, baby,” Chanyeol’s husky voice was not helping. 

 

“If you could just fucking do—“ Baekhyun was cut off as Chanyeol pushed three fingers in. “Thank you.”

 

Then, everything was a blur. It started slow and steady. Chanyeol was clearly taking his time. Baekhyun could hear the taller getting ready and prepping himself. The motion began to get quicker. Baekhyun’s hold on the armrest became tighter, burying his nails onto the cushion. Moans filled the room and Baekhyun began to feel sorry for Chanyeol’s neighbor.

 

“C-Chanyeol, please.”

 

Baekhyun did not even know what he wished for. He just needed Chanyeol.

 

He heard a thin foil getting ripped open, making his excitement peak. Soon enough, the fingers were replaced with something much bigger and thicker.

 

“Yes!” Baekhyun sighed. The burning sensation was only adding to Baekhyun’s pleasure. Chanyeol took his time and stopped once he was wholly inside, letting Baekhyun adjust to the painful intrusion. Baekhyun took charge and started to move his ass back and forth gradually, letting himself be filled with Chanyeol’s wholeness. The soft smacking of skin together was melodious. It was a slow rhythm, enough to keep Chanyeol groaning. Baekhyun tightened around Chanyeol, making the taller lose his patience.

 

Rough hands grabbed Baekhyun’s waist tightly. He was not given time to react. Loud moaning and quick thrusting soon followed. Baekhyun moaned deliciously. He knew Chanyeol loved it when Baekhyun was loud. True enough, the pace soon picked up a quicker tempo. Baekhyun’s thighs were shivering from too much pleasure. His knuckles were turning red. His nails were digging crescents on the armrest of the black couch. His eyes were closed but his mouth was open, letting the whole building hear how pleasured he was. Baekhyun arched his back as Chanyeol hit his sweet spot.

 

“There!”

 

“You like that, baby?” Baekhyun could hear Chanyeol’s smirk through his voice as the latter went for his sweet spot.

 

“Yes! Yes!”

 

Grunts and moans filled the room. Baekhyun could feel himself tightening around Chanyeol, making the latter grunt in pleasure. The fast and unforgiving tempo was keeping Baekhyun from being sane. He could feel himself drooling with the heightened pleasure, his back arching even more to accommodate all of Chanyeol.

 

“Near.”

 

Chanyeol understood. Baekhyun could also feel that Chanyeol was near. The rhythm was becoming disoriented. A few more thrusts and pumps, Baekhyun cried in total pleasure. Chanyeol came soon after. The black couch was stained with Baekhyun’s semen. Chanyeol disengaged from Baekhyun, removing his condom, tying it, and throwing it at the nearest trash can, almost missing the bin. Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s shoulder and lied down, prepping Baekhyun up his body. Baekhyun buried his face on Chanyeol’s chest. Their legs tangled with each other’s.

 

“It’s going to be hot,” Baekhyun murmured as he trailed kisses along Chanyeol’s bare torso.

 

“I don’t care. I want your skin on mine,” Chanyeol whispered back, leaving a loud kiss on Baekhyun’s temple.

 

“Are you tired?” Baekhyun asked, drawing circles on the taller’s chest.

 

“Hmmn…” Chanyeol hummed, eyes closed, as he looped his toned arms around Baekhyun’s body to keep the latter from falling to the ground. “I was shooting for a drama for a whole week. I didn’t sleep well.”

 

“You look stressed,” Baekhyun commented as he gently brushed Chanyeol’s hair off of his forehead. The strands of hair were sticking to the taller’s forehead because of sweat. “Do you want me to massage your temples?”

 

“No,” Chanyeol shook his head and buried his face onto Baekhyun’s neck. “Tomorrow, perhaps?”

 

Baekhyun smiled. Chanyeol, who was over six feet tall, was nothing but a giant baby.

 

“I need to go early later. I have a schedule,” Baekhyun said and was met with soft snoring from Chanyeol. He smiled, leaving a peck on Chanyeol’s nose bridge.

 

“You’re the only man who would sleep on me, Park Chanyeol.”

  

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol woke up with one side of his bed cold and empty. He checked his phone and saw one message from Baekhyun

 

_Babe, I have to go early. I have a schedule today. I cooked breakfast. It’s on the table. Heat it up. Rest well. See you soon._

Chanyeol smiled. Love was a glorious feeling.

 

 _Baby, you didn’t have to rush. You could’ve woken me up. I could’ve driven you to your place. Tell me your schedule. I’ll pick you up tonight. Please take care always._ Chanyeol hit send.

 

It was always like that: Baekhyun waking up early to because of his schedule. Sometimes, Chanyeol would worry about the idol. Idols work way too hard in Chanyeol’s opinion. They had to do a lot of things and endure the scrutiny of the public more than what actors like him experience.

 

It was already past breakfast, but Chanyeol did not mind. He wanted nothing but Baekhyun’s homemade meals even though between the two of them, Chanyeol was the better cook. Picking up and wearing his boxers, Chanyeol started his day. He opened his curtains to let sunlight pass through, giving him a view of metropolitan Seoul.

 

“Ah, what a great day,” he mumbled to himself.

 

Chanyeol went straight to his kitchen and saw the toast that Baekhyun prepared. The actor quickly grabbed the bread, not caring that it was already cold. He started to brew his coffee and poured himself a drink.

 

Remembering his manager’s advice, Chanyeol went for his phone and opened his camera. According to his manager, because he had been too busy the past few weeks, Chanyeol was not able to connect with his fans that much, making them worry. It was one of the golden rules in their industry – to build a connection with fans. According to his managers, the fans loved it whenever Chanyeol would post about his daily activities – everyday mundane things, not too privy and personal but enough to make the fans think that they were seeing Chanyeol’s private life.

 

He grabbed the toast, biting it on one edge and letting it hang. He closed his eyes, grinned at the camera, and tapped the capture button. His hair was the definition of bed hair. It was a mess, but he looked cute and carefree in the photo. There were also traces of his stubble. It looked homey and cozy. After deciding on a cute filter, Chanyeol promptly posted it on his Instagram.

 

 

> _Baby, you don’t have to rush._

_#DayOff #RestDay #EveryonePleaseDoNotRush #TakeThingsOneStepAtATime #HealthIsImportantToo_

Chanyeol grabbed his iPad, went to his couch and sat, noticing Baekhyun’s top from last night. His lover must had left it because he was in a rush. Chanyeol made a mental reminder to take the top to his laundry and give it back to Baekhyun.

 

Instead of the traditional newspaper, Chanyeol grew up reading today’s news on his little device. As an actor, he had always kept his eyes on industry news. His manager warned him not to read negative articles, but Chanyeol honestly did not mind. Being in the industry, he had learned not to take things to heart. He cannot please everyone.

 

He was scrolling through Naver and found his and Baekhyun’s names trending. He chuckled. Last night, Baekhyun was a real babe. In Chanyeol’s opinion, he outshined everyone. It was not a surprise that Baekhyun would be trending. Everytime there was an awards show, Baekhyun would always trend because of his looks.

 

Chanyeol looked at the trending articles and almost spitted the coffee he was drinking.

 

_Byun Baekhyun is too good to be true that Park Chanyeol can’t take his eyes off him._

Chanyeol laughed out loud. Was he that obvious? The article was the number one trending. He scanned through the article and found the photos, saving them because he and Baekhyun looked good. His favorite picture was the one where Baekhyun was smiling at the stage while Chanyeol was smiling at Baekhyun. They were only chairs apart. Everyone else was blurred. The lights from the fans were like stars reflected on Baekhyun’s eyes.

 

_Look at the stars… Look how they shine for you._

Now, Chanyeol understands his favorite band, Coldplay. Stars do shine for some people.

 

Transferring the said photo to his personal phone, Chanyeol made it his home screen.           

 

How would the fans react if they knew? Chanyeol mused. However, in their industry, being gay was unheard of. Only a few brave souls were out. Their society was still close minded and afraid of the unconventional.

 

Maybe someday, Chanyeol hoped, he would be able to show the world how much he loves Baekhyun.

 

It was not just them. Chanyeol knew a couple of gay couple in their circle. He cannot just understand how their society could quickly shun away people like them. It was lonely keeping everything in secret. Other countries were now more open, but Asian countries seem to be less accepting.

 

His mother was worried about him at first. The stigma he would have to bear kept his poor mother worrying about him and his growth. But, he held on steadfast. Now, he met the love of his life. Thinking about Baekhyun was enough to carve a smile on his face. How can people shun away love? Love between the same gender was not a lesser love than the one between a male and a female.

 

The heart loves who it loves. 

 

After reading a few more articles, Chanyeol stood up and stretched his arms. He needed to clean his condo and get ready to fetch Baekhyun who just sent his schedule to him.

 

He can’t wait to see his little sunshine.

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Thread] Is that Byun Baekhyun’s trench-coat-like top from last night’s awards show on Park Chanyeol’s couch??????_ **

****

_So… I was appreciating Park Chanyeol’s glorious selcas, scrolling through his Instagram account when I stumbled upon his latest selca. He looks yummy and everything. I was taken aback by how perfect he looks even though he just woke up. Yah really. He could win the woke-up-like-this award._

_Anyway, I think I was staring too much at the picture when this glittery piece of clothing caught my eye (here’s a zoomed version)… It is a little blurry because it is far. Chanyeol is probably in his kitchen when he took the photo. And only a part of his living room is captured._

_BUT. LOOK. AT. THE. COUCH. ON. HIS. LIVING. ROOM._

_It’s a little bit far, but I know that clothing from somewhere. Is it just me or is that CBX’s Byun Baekhyun’s top from last night’s awards show?????_

_Fishyyy._

[+13,321, -212] OH MY GOD???? JUST OH MY GOD??? I cannot believe in seeing this! SOMEONE HOLD ME!

           

[+11,902, -1,231] Slow down your horses, hoes. Baekhyun’s top from last night was from Gucci. I’m sure a lot of celebrities own that top.  

 

[+9,913, -2,103] The photo is too blurry. We’re not even sure if it is the same exact top or just a clothing with the same pattern. Gucci has a line of tops with that type of cloth and pattern. Just sayin’.  

 

[+8,279, -124] The caption. THE CAPTION SAYS IT ALL! “Baby you don’t have to rush.” Baekhyun must have rushed last night, leaving his top on Chanyeol’s couch. Checkmate, Park.  (┛ಠ_ಠ)┛彡┻━┻

 

 

> [+6,919, -125]  OH MY GOD. THIS SEEMS PROBABLE.

 

[+7,312, -175] And in that moment, everyone in the fandom is suddenly Sherlock Holmes. Time to start diggin’, ladies, whether oppa Byun Baekhyun is diggin’ hot actor Park Chanyeol.  

 

 

> [+3,919, -21]  FCK. I’M CACKLING. Anyway, I’ll also start my research. Could there be a lovestagram between the two???

 

[+3,312, -1,239] Fans these days are scary. They see everything.

 

[+1,312, -13] You can now stop. Both companies of Baekhyun and Chanyeol released a statement that the top is not Baekhyun’s. You can now burry your delusional dreams. Here’s the link on the article if you don’t believe me. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was cold.

 

Baekhyun was only wearing a hoodie. He shivered as a gush of night wind passed by him. He was at the backdoor of his company building, waiting for Chanyeol. The actor messaged him that the actor would pick him up after his schedule.

 

After the selca incident involving his top, the couple decided to keep a low profile. They decided not to see each other that often for a while to let the rumors die down and focus on their own schedules since they were both busy. They decreased the times that they were together. Their companies warned them about being seen and discovered.

 

It had been almost six months since the selca incident and almost two months since Baekhyun had last seen Chanyeol. The actor had been abroad to film a new movie and to shoot a winter collection for a well-known luxury clothing brand.

 

He missed the actor terribly.

 

Constant messages were not enough. The voice and video calls were also bland. Chanyeol stayed in Europe. Baekhyun was in Korea. The time difference was great. It was difficult to be in sync.

 

Baekhyun wanted to feel Chanyeol.

 

The actor had just landed and insisted that he wanted to fetch Baekhyun. Baekhyun asked Chanyeol to rest first but the latter would not hear him. _We’ve missed a lot of time._ Chanyeol said. Baekhyun agreed. How much did Chanyeol change during the past two months? Baekhyun wondered. He himself had changed. His hair color which was blond the last time Chanyeol saw him, was now dyed chocolate brown. Baekhyun was entering a new era of his career. Chanyeol missed a lot.

 

Baekhyun felt lonely too.

 

The idol was disturbed from his musings when a loud engine entered the vicinity. He brightened upon seeing Chanyeol’s Mercedes G-Wagen. As soon as the car stopped, Baekhyun hopped in and went straight for Chanyeol’s lips. The kiss lasted for a while. Chanyeol was tasting every corner of Baekhyun’s mouth.

 

“I missed you,” Baekhyun said while Chanyeol peppered his face with soft kisses.

 

“I missed you too, baby,” Chanyeol whispered.

 

“You look tired,” Baekhyun said worriedly while gently encaging the actor’s face in his hands. Chanyeol looked stressed. His eye bags were huge. His face was pale. “Are you tired, Chanyeol? I can drive, you know.”

 

“Yes, please,” Chanyeol sighed, tightening his hold onto Baekhyun and burying his face onto the idol’s neck. “I’m fucking exhausted.”

 

“Well,” Baekhyun cleared his throat, “Unless you release me, I cannot drive you home.”

 

“Noooo…” The actor mumbled onto Baekhyun’s skin, “I need to recharge first. I need your power hug.”

 

Baekhyun chuckled. Chanyeol was just a giant puppy.

 

“I can massage you later at home?” Baekhyun offered.

 

“Deal,” Chanyeol quickly agreed, suddenly smirking at Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun laughed out loud. Knowing Chanyeol, it would be more than just a massage. The actor was too easy to read, Baekhyun mused. Chanyeol deserved it anyway. The actor had been working way too hard lately. According to Chanyeol’s manager, the actor had always skipped his meals. Skipping meals was inevitable in their line of work, but Baekhyun made sure that Chanyeol was eating properly.

 

The two switched places. Baekhyun was now on the driver’s seat while Chanyeol was on the passenger side. Baekhyun was about to pull out of the parking space when he felt the chills. Baekhyun shivered as he felt the cold gush of the car’s air con. Was he coming down with a flu? The season was changing. Perhaps, it was the reason why he had been feeling under the weather lately. He sneezed. And sneezed again.

 

Chanyeol’s frowned at him. “Are you cold? Let’s turn down the AC.”

 

The idol nodded.

 

“Why are you wearing thin clothes?” Chanyeol continued. “Wait, I’ll get something from the back.”

 

Chanyeol reached for a paper bag and revealed a red padded long coat. The long coat was obviously Chanyeol’s because of its length.

 

“Wear this first,” the actor commanded.

 

Baekhyun sighed and slid himself into the coat which was way big on him. He smiled in content upon feeling the warmth and smelling Chanyeol’s scent on the coat.

 

The idol started maneuvering the car out of his company building. Fortunately, the car was heavily tinted. No outsider could see who was inside the car. Chanyeol made sure of this. Privacy, for celebrities like them, was a luxury. The actor quickly fell asleep on the passenger seat. Baekhyun smiled and snapped a picture when the light was still red. The sound of soft snoring filled the car while Baekhyun’s newest ballad songs played in the background. 

 

Upon reaching his condominium building, Baekhyun gently woke Chanyeol up. Although Baekhyun was a black belter in Hapkido, he could not carry someone as big as Chanyeol up to his unit on the 46th floor. Tonight, Chanyeol was staying at Baekhyun’s home. The both of them had a free day tomorrow. They decided to spend it privately in Baekhyun’s condo.

 

“Chanyeol, wait for me,” Baekhyun said as he cutely made his way to Chanyeol. The actor’s coat was still on him, almost drowning him. He knew he looked adorable, the look on Chanyeol’s face says so. Chanyeol was smiling so wide. His phone was directed at Baekhyun. The actor must had snapped a picture of Baekhyun waddling towards his boyfriend on his boyfriend’s red padded long coat.

 

“Go take a hot bath,” Baekhyun urged Chanyeol when they finally entered the unit.

 

“Wanna take a bath together?” Chanyeol wiggled his brows suggestively, making Baekhyun laugh out loud.

 

“Pervert,” Baekhyun slapped the taller’s shoulder.

 

Chanyeol acted hurt and winced. “You love it anyway.”

 

“Go. Take a bath first. I’ll go in soon,” Baekhyun pushed the taller towards his bathroom. “I just have to deposit the trash outside. The collector’s coming tomorrow.”

 

“Alright,” Chanyeol raised both his hands in surrender. “Don’t take too long, babe. I’ll be waiting.”

 

The actor winked. Baekhyun chuckled.

 

When Chanyeol was completely inside his bathroom, Baekhyun quickly collected his trash in a trash bag and took the elevator to go down where the buildings’ tenants were asked to deposit their trash. There would be a fine if Baekhyun forgets to bring his trash down again.

 

Baekhyun politely greeted their building’s guard. It was already past midnight. Everyone was already asleep. As an idol, Baekhyun had always been wary of his surroundings, hence the decision to bring down his trash when it was past midnight.

 

After doing his chore, he quickly went back to his unit and joined Chanyeol inside the bath. The taller was soaking himself in the bath tub. His eyes were already closed.

 

Chanyeol opened his eyes when he heard the sound of clothing falling down the floor. The taller smiled and waved at Baekhyun to come closer. The idol went towards the tub and sat the top edge. Only his legs were inside the tub. His ass was perched on the rim of the tub. He opened his legs a little bit and urged Chanyeol to rest his head on his thighs.

 

Slowly, Baekhyn started to massage Chanyeol’s temples. The actor groaned in appreciation. The idol extended his hands and gently massaged Chanyeol’s scalp too. This went on for a while. Only Chanyeol’s appreciative groans were heard.

 

“You suit your new hair color,” Chanyeol said. The actor was intently staring up at Baekhyun.

 

The idol just stared down and smiled, “Thank you.”

 

Chanyeol groaned and pushed himself up, meeting Baekhyun’s lips. The two fought for dominance. Baekhyun was so lost in pleasure and did not notice Chanyeol carrying him off towards the bedroom. They were both still dripping but the two paid no heed. Right at that moment, what mattered more was their bodies pressed against each other’s.

 

Indeed, distance makes the heart grow fonder.

 

Baekhyun missed this. Baekhyun missed Chanyeol.  It had been so long that he had almost forgotten how mind-blowing it was kissing Chanyeol and having the latter’s hands all over his body.

 

“I thought you were exhausted,” Baekhyun teased. They were both panting. Baekhyun was right under Chanyeol. Their voices were becoming breathy and harried.

 

“I am never tired for sexy times,” Chanyeol grinned, making the idol chuckle.

 

The actor dived for Baekhyun’s neck. The skin between the idol’s neck and shoulder was sensitive. Chanyeol began to suckle, leaving an angry red mark on Baekhyun’s right clavicle. Baekhyun shivered.

 

“You look goddamn beautiful,” Chanyeol whispered on his ear. The actor’s husky and deep voice was keeping Baekhyun on the edge of sanity. “Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful.”

 

Chanyeol kissed every nook of his body, leaving no area untouched.

 

Baekhyun suddenly turned, pushing Chanyeol down the sheets. The actor stopped kissing him and looked at him worriedly. Baekhyun gave him a seductive smile in return. Chanyeol shook his head. The actor knew what was coming and he was fucking excited for it. Just the thought of it was enough to warm him up.  Chanyeol knew that glint on Baekhyun’s eyes. It had been a while since he had seen that tempting glint.

 

“Let me take care of you tonight.”

 

Baekhyun arched his back; his ass high up. He started to kiss Chanyeol’s broad shoulders, keeping his eyes on Chanyeol’s face to see the actor’s reaction. His tongue slowly began to make its way downward. Baekhyun made sure that he paid attention to the actor’s nipples, playing around and licking the pinkish nubs. Chanyeol moaned in response.

 

The idol started to make his way down, leaving a peck on Chanyeol’s happy trail. Baekhyun loved the actor’s trail. He smiled teasingly at Chanyeol and stopped whatever he was doing. Baekhyun was near his goal. The latter was fisting the sheets, clearly enjoying Baekhyun’s ministrations.

 

“Oh my god, baby. Stop teasing,” Chanyeol pleaded.

 

Baekhyun continued slowly, going for Chanyeol’s length. He left kitten licks on the tip, making Chanyeol moan in pleasure.

 

“Baekhyun, baby,” Chanyeol groaned.

 

The idol started to suck, focusing on the tip and slowly deep throating Chanyeol’s dick. Baekhyun could not wholly put Chanyeol inside his mouth, hence he resorted to his hands cupping the taller’s balls. He could hear Chanyeol groaning as he started moving his mouth. It was slow. Baekhyun made sure to suck on the tip whenever he reached it, his tongue playing around the slit.

 

“Ohh fuck. You’re so good, baby.”

 

The slow motion was keeping Chanyeol on the edge, Baekhyun was sure. He kept the pace. Chanyeol must have wanted more. The actor’s hands were suddenly on Baekhyun’s shoulder, guiding him to go faster. Chanyeol started thrusting onto Baekhyun’s mouth. The idol’s gag reflex was a league of its own.  

 

Soon, Chanyeol started to push Baekhyun away but the latter held on. Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was cumming. The actor didn’t want him swallowing, but Baekhyun assured him that it was okay. Hot liquid filled Baekhyun.

 

“Holy shit,” Chanyeol panted. “Give me a moment, I’ll be up in a while.”

 

Baekhyun chuckled, using the back of his hand to wipe off any liquid. “I’ll prep myself.”

 

“You’re impatient,” Chanyeol teased.

 

“Well, Chanyeol _sunbaenim_ , we have not seen each other for almost two months. I can’t wait any longer.”

 

Baekhyun turned around, still straddling Chanyeol’s legs. Getting his bedside lube, he started to lube his fingers. He had always preferred a liberal coating of lube – for easier and less painful intrusion. Arching his back to reach his behind, Baekhyun pushed his index finger in slowly. The idol made sure that Chanyeol had the best view of him. Two fingers in and Baekhyun was already grunting. It had been so long since something entered him.

 

His pacing was slow and gentle. It took him a few minutes before two of his fingers were fully in. Chanyeol, who was watching grunted and Baekhyun found his back on the mattress. His fingers were replaced with something much thicker. Chanyeol took charge. The actor pushed his left middle finger in – the one with the Loey tattoo. A few more seconds and three of the actor’s fingers were making Baekhyun a whimpering mess.

 

Chanyeol was about to grab protection from the bedside table when Baekhyun stopped him. “I wanna feel you.”

 

The actor started pumping his dick, coating it with lube. With one push, Chanyeol buried himself to the hilt, making Baekhyun scream at the sudden intrusion. The actor started his unforgiving pace. It was a breakneck speed – the sound of the bed frame hitting the walls was a proof. Baekhyun’s legs were folded, widely spread, his hands supporting the back of his things thus giving Chanyeol the best access to his hole.

 

It was almost musical. Each thrust was met with a pleasured moan. The sound of skin slapping was fast. The sheets ruffling was adding to the symphony of two bodies fucking like rabbits.

 

Baekhyun was in ecstasy. His hold onto his thighs was slipping. Instead, he held onto Chanyeol’s toned shoulders, drawing crescents with his nails. The actor definitely would wake up with scratches on his back and shoulders. He could feel it – the emptiness that was started to fill him. He knew what was about to come – he was about to cum.

 

“Chanyeol,” he grunted.

 

“I know, baby,” Chanyeol’s face scrunched. “Wait for me.”

 

The actor was near too, Baekhyun could tell. Chanyeol, in front of him, looked hot and gorgeous. His muscular body was on display. The sweat, glimmering on his naked body, was making Chanyeol even more sexier.

 

The rhythm was lost – a sign that Chanyeol was cumming too. He was becoming impatient. The thrusts were deep and harried. A series of quick progression was enough to let Baekhyun reach his climax, painting Chanyeol’s upper body with white. A few more thrust, Chanyeol came after, filling Baekhyun with hot cum.

 

Chanyeol dived for Baekhyun’s neck, panting at the aftermath of one steamy session. The two were catching their breaths.

 

“More?” Chanyeol asked.

 

Baekhyun chuckled. “Pervert.”

 

The sun was already up when Chanyeol let Baekhyun sleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Thread] Byun Baekhyun caught wearing Park Chanyeol’s long padded coat????_ **

****

_A sasaeng fan recently uploaded a photo of Baekhyun dumping his trash on his building late at night and look what he is wearing._

_Isn’t that the branded long padded coat that Chanyeol is currently endorsing? It is in the collection of winter clothing that he modeled for! He even had a photoshoot abroad for that brand._

_I think the coat is too big on Baekhyun. It is definitely not his size. He is almost drowning in it! And since we’re on the topic of Baekhyun possibly exchanging clothing with his boyfriend Chanyeol, look what I’ve found! Chanyeol and Baekhyun had a lot of tops in common (see the photos below). Baekhyun is always wearing tops that are way bigger than his size. These tops are also seen worn by Chanyeol._

_Could the rumors from months ago be true?!_

[+15,321, -3,212] Uh-Oh. How will the companies of the two handle this? I’m surprised this thread has not yet blown out of proportion.

           

[+14,122, -2,310] HOLY SHT?????? Look at those same clothing and tell me that they are not at least living together???? How can they have a lot of the same type of clothing? Are they sharing closets????

 

 

> [+10,923, -1,103] I don’t know about you, delusional fans, but the clothes that you are pertaining to are, unfortunately, owned and donned by a lot of celebrities. It’s not just Chanyeol and Baekhyun who own these. A lot of idols and actors own the same clothes. Fck. Even Kang Ho Dong has that red padded coat.

 

 

> [+7,275, -524] But the size is too big on Baekhyun… the size that Baekhyun wears would definitely fit Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> [+5,219, -927] Baekhyun wears clothes two sizes bigger than his original size. This might just be a coincidence.

 

[+9,612, -275] Am I the only one that is worried about Baekhyun? The photo was captured by a sasaeng! God, he needs more protection. He may even need to move out to protect his privacy.

 

 

> [+2,919, -21]  Finally, a sensible comment. I remember Baekhyun saying that he hates sasaengs. Filthy bitches.

 

[+5,212, -12] Again, fans these days are scary. They know everything.  

 

[+5,119, -134] The two have been rumored to be together three times now. Three times a charm? I think that’s really fishy.   

 

* * *

 

 

_Good luck on your press con today, babe. Fighting! I’ll be watching._

Chanyeol smiled as he read the message from Baekhyun. Today was his movie’s press con. He only had a few minutes left before the event starts. He ran over the set of the questions he was supposed to answer and heaved a relieved sigh when he spotted nothing about his rumors with Baekyun. His manager must have had already filtered the questions. He needed to thank him one of these days.

 

The cue for the event starting was given. Chanyeol locked his phone and slid it inside his pocket. He put on his bright smile and entered the prepared stage. Today, he would be sitting in the middle next to his leading lady and co-stars. The director was also with them.

 

As soon as he stepped in, the flashes started. He smiled and waved at the press. Chanyeol took a lot of photos with his co-stars and the whole team. The photoshoot was honestly tiring. He had to keep his smile at all times. Whoever said that smiling was less tiring than frowning clearly did not experience what he was experiencing.

 

After the short photoshoot, Chanyeol took the center seat and waited until everyone from their team had already taken his or her own seat. The questions soon started coming. The first batch of questions were directed at the movie.

 

_How was the filming?_

_What was your role and what was the hardest part about acting that role?_

_What are the challenges in filming?_

Chanyeol answered whenever he was prompted. Most of the questions were directed at him, his leading lady, and the director. Before the press con, they were briefed about not giving out spoilers. They could, however, give teasers – details that will not spoil the whole film but were enough to keep the audience hooked and wanting for more.

 

“This film is really interesting because it is hinted that there is a same sex couple in the storyline.” A reporter from a well known broadcasting company said. “If I can clearly remember, the same sex couple is actually one of the main couples in the film.”

 

“Yes, that’s right,” the director nodded.

 

“This is relatively new in terms of mainstream Korean films. There are already some negative comments about this. How do you plan to address this?”

 

“This is art. This is a reflection of reality. Compared to other countries, Korea is somehow close minded regarding sexuality. This is our attempt to widen the views and horizons of the Korean society. We have started to have pride parades,” the director answered. “The way I see it, it won’t be long until people, especially, Koreans start to change their views regarding homosexuality.

 

“How about Chanyeol-ssi?” The reporter directed the question at Chanyeol. “What do you think about this?”

 

Chanyeol could see his manager at the side paling at the question. This was a jab at him. Everyone knew about the rumors about him being gay. The reporter was able to successfully bring up the rumor without sounding like a tabloid reporter. Chanyeol could see his manager at the side panicking. He wanted to chuckle.

 

“I think love is not just something between a man and a woman,” he started. Cameras started flashing. “We cannot tell our hearts what to feel. In the movie, the same sex couple tried so hard to fight what they felt because they were afraid. In the end, love always wins.”

 

Chanyeol could see his manager release a relieved sigh. The actor clearly handled the situation better than expected. Chanyeol honestly expected that a question about homosexuality would be raised.

 

The next set of questions were then directed at the other actors and actresses in the film. Chanyeol tuned out the noise and started to plan how to help Baekhyun move out of his current condominium. Ever since the photo of Baekhyun dumping his trash was revealed, Chanyeol strongly suggested that his boyfriend needed to move out. It was not safe. Their companies were also alarmed. If Baekhyun was photographed in his own home, it won’t be long until someone would catch the idol with Chanyeol.

 

Somehow, Chanyeol did not feel good about what was about to happen. Both of their companies talked. They were planning on what move to make in order to make sure that Chanyeol and Baekhyun were not forcibly outed. Additionally, they needed to make sure that the two would not lose their careers. The two were the ones bringing in money to their respective companies after all.

 

Baekhyun should move to a more private location. A more private location meant more expensive. Baekhyun was still paying off his debts to his company. Chanyeol brought up helping his little love with expenses but the latter vehemently disagreed. Chanyeol was Baekhyun’s sunbae. He had a more stable career than Baekhyun who was just relatively a rookie. Chanyeol started acting when he was just fifteen. Now at twenty six, he was one of the veterans in the industry. Baekhyun debuted merely two years ago.

 

_How did love become this hard?_

 

Chanyeol sighed.

 

_But Baekhyun is worth it… definitely worth it._

* * *

 

_**[Thread] Park Chanyeol on homosexuality**_

****

_Okay, folks, we all know the rumors about superstar Baekhyun and a-list actor Chanyeol… and our actor prince here just stated that love is not just something between a man and a woman… (here’s the video… the statement is around 6:14)_

_I don’t know but… Baekhyun and Chanyeol seem legit??_

_Is Chanyeol giving out hints? What do you guys think?_

 

[+13,365, -1,042] Wow… Chanyeol is fearless. He knew about the rumors right? Anyway, mad respect for this man. We need more accepting people like him.

           

[+11,232, -1,003] You’re just putting meaning into his words. He just supported the LGBTQ+ community. It does not mean that he is automatically gay.  

 

[+9,958, -203] Now, I really want to watch their film. It sounds good.

 

[+7,013, -134] Anyway, my gut feel tells me they are together. There has been a lot of proofs the past months: 1) Chanyeol was basically eye fucking Baekhyun during the awards show last year; 2) The same top was found in Chanyeol’s apartment; 3) Baekhyun was wearing Chanyeol’s coat… and now this.  

 

 

> [+5,128, -147] My gut feel tells me you are just delusional.
> 
>  
> 
> [+4,028, -132] I don’t know mate… these incidents are really fishy to me too. And what’s the big fuss if they are indeed in a relationship? Let people live, for god’s sake. 

 

[+5,124, -457] All these young fans crying over the possibility of their oppa being gay are really funny. Wake up, people. Even if oppa is straight, he won’t end up with you. That’s the cold hard truth.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[BREAKING] CBX’s Byun Baekhyun spotted on a car date with RV’s Kang Seulgi_ **

****

_A series of photos involving CBX’s Byun Baekhyun and RV’s Kang Seulgi has been released. The two Kpop idols were seen enjoying a car date somewhere in Gangnam. The car, undoubtedly Baekhyun’s Audi, was seen parked near a park. The two were then photographed sharing sweet smiles (see the photos below)._

_Baekhyun and Seulgi are from the same company. Their company have already released a statement confirming the relationship of the two. The company asks the fans to look fondly at the couple._

_Congratulations to the new couple!_

[+15,125, -1,042] I love Baekhyun… They suit each other. Seulgi is a good kid. As Baekhyun’s fan, I am happy for him. 

           

[+14,042, -1,133] What happened to Chanyeol? ㅋㅋㅋ

 

 

> [+11,232, -1,003] Are they even together? Chanbaek only happened because there were delusional fans who are shipping them… even going as far as creating threads about the two  

                                                                                         

[+12,958, -903] Look at their company though. The company released a statement faster than lightning… seems sketchy. Their company usually takes around a day before releasing an official statement   

 

 

> [+7,013, -134] Is this what we call a cover up? The rumors about actor Chanyeol and Baekhyun are starting to gather fire. A lot of people has been talking about the two males. Is this the company’s way of putting out the fire?   

 

 

> [+5,124, -457] Or you’re just delusional. Why can’t people just be happy for both Baekhyun and Seulgi without mentioning Chanyeol?

 

[+10,128, -1,247] Isn’t Baekhyun the one rumored with Park Chanyeol? Oh no. I think everyone’s oppa likes both male and female. What a player. 

 

[+9,318, -2,123] Wow. Baekhyun and Seulgi are both still rookies. They should focus more on their career rather than dating, don’t you all think? Aish. Kids these days…  

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol was calling him.

 

Baekhyun sighed. He did not know what to do. Should he answer the call? Or should he just let things settle for a while?

 

_He deserves answers._

A part of Baekhyun knew that what he did was wrong and he must had hurt Chanyeol. Taking in a deep breath, Baekhyun picked up the call.

 

“Baek.”

 

Chanyeol’s voice was low and dark. The actor must be angry. Chanyeol did not know the plans of Baekhyun’s company in safeguarding his career. The dating scandal was a deliberate tactic – a double edged one for that matter. It could bury the rumors about Baekhyun being gay but it could also harm Baekhyun’s and Seulgi’s respective careers. However, the company placed value on the fans’ loyalty. Both Baekhyun and Seulgi had a huge and loyal following.

 

The rumors had been too much that it had started affecting Baekhyun’s place in the industry. Sponsors were hesitant to take in Baekhyun’s group. Advertisements for Baekhyun became scarce. The rumors had begun to take toll on Baekhyun’s career.

  
With an uncommon love like theirs, the stakes were always high.

 

“Why?” Chanyeol continued.

 

One word and Baekhyun’s eyes began to tear up. He honestly did not want to do that to Chanyeol – to keep Chanyeol out of the loop and in the dark. The dating scandal was a move that could potentially harm his relationship with Chanyeol. However, Baekhyun had worked so hard to achieve what he had today. He built his career with hard work and perseverance. He cried a lot of tears and endured suffering. He cannot just let go of his dreams that easily.

 

“There is no other way,” Baekhyun hiccupped. “I’m so sorry, Chanyeol.”

 

“You did not tell me,” Chanyeol’s tone was almost accusing. “Fuck, why didn’t you tell me, Baek? I would have agreed if I knew all the terms.”

 

“The company wanted to keep the secret among a smaller circle of people to make it more believable,” Baekhyun said. “Even my colleagues do not know that the dating scandal is fabricated.”

 

“I’m not your colleague, Baek,” hurt was evident in Chanyeol’s voice. “Fuck, I’m your boyfriend! Don’t you think I have a right to know about my boyfriend planning to orchestrate a dating scandal to save his fucking career?! Do you think I would just let things slide? My own boyfriend is apparently dating another person in front of other people! You did not have to hide it. Don’t you trust me?”

 

“My career is on the line, Yeol,” Baekhyun tried to explain. “I can’t just let go of my career. It is my dream for a long time, Yeol. I am just about to reach the peak of my career. I can’t just let go of what I have now. I have more plans in the future of expandi—”

 

“Am I not part of your plans?”

 

Silence.

 

“Am I not part of your plans, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol repeated. “I have future plans too. I want to film a lot of movies with different genres… to sharpen my craft… but I also have plans _together_ with you. I want to have _that_ future with you. Perhaps, marry in another country where our love is legal. Adopt dogs… or if you want, children. I don’t know. But you are always part of my plan, Baek. It just pains me that I am not considered in a major decision of your life – a decision that involves our relationship.”

Baekhyun’s tears started dropping, “I’m so sorry, Yeol… I really am. We’re treading on rough waters. There is so much at stake—”

 

“Well, I’d rather be on rough waters than on land if that means I get to be with you, Baek.”

 

Chanyeol heaved a deep breath. “I think us being busy with our schedules is a good moment to have a time out.”

 

“Babe—“

 

“Let’s cool our heads off for a while, alright? To rethink our plans and our decisions.”

 

“Are you breaking up with me?” Baekhyun sniffed.

 

“No, baby,” Chanyeol assured. “Cool off. Time out. A break… not a break up. I’m sure that your company will ask you to stop seeing me for a while because of your dating scandal with Seulgi. If you are seen with me, the cover up would be blown up. Let’s just… see where we are headed? I need to cool off my mind too. Fuck, I’m so angry and I cannot assure you that I could filter some words. I may hurt you with words. Let’s just give each other space of a while, huh?”

 

“I’m so sorry, Yeol.”

 

“I’m so sorry too, Baek… I really am.”

 

* * *

 

It has been two weeks since that phone call.

 

Baekhyun had been busy because of their group’s comeback. Chanyeol, as he heard from some of his colleagues, also had a packed schedule because of a new drama that he was filming. Baekhyun was starting to worry. They had cool offs in the past but it didn’t last for more a week. Chanyeol’s last message for him was sent right after that phone call.

 

_Always look after your health. Take care._

Baekhyun, whenever he missed the taller, would re-read that message again and again until he fell asleep. He wanted to message Chanyeol, but he knew that it would be pointless. Chanyeol asked for space after all.

 

“Hey, you made it,” Jongdae, who was also part of CBX, welcomed Baekhyun with a hug. It was Jongdae’s private birthday party. It was held in one of Seoul’s private club. People from the industry were invited. Jongdae, who became Chanyeol’s friend because of Baekhyun, also invited the actor but the latter declined. Jongdae knew about the couple’s time out.

 

“Relax, Baek,” Jongdae said as he handed a glass of wine to Baekhyun. “The night is young.”

 

“Happy birthday, Dae,” Baekhyun greeted while handing out his present to his friend.

 

“Thanks, man.”

 

Jongdae escorted him to the table where Minseok was in. The three of them had long established their friendship. They trained together and debuted together. In their table were their friends from their company. Baekhyun roamed his eyes around and sighed. It seemed like Chanyeol was not present.

 

The party was fun. They played drinking games. Baekhyun started to forget Chanyeol for a while… until Jongdae’s girlfriend came in, bearing gifts. The two were sweet, stealing kisses here and there. Baekhyun wondered: would it be better to have relationship with women after all? Jongdae was free to be with her girlfriend as long as they keep a low profile. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were banned from seeing each other a few times. Getting caught up in a dating scandal with a woman was much better than having a dating scandal with a fellow male artist. Getting caught dating a person of the same sex was unforgiving.

 

Oh, but how he loved Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun could be with a girl, but he won’t be happy. His heart was with Chanyeol, always.

 

He was starting to regret ever agreeing to his company’s plan of using a dating scandal to cover up the rumors about him and Chanyeol. It costed him his relationship with Chanyeol – the thing, aside from his career, that he was trying to protect. It was pointless now. Everything was naught.

 

With these thoughts, he drowned himself in alcohol. He drove his car to Jongdae’s party, but it seemed like he had to hire a driver to take him home.

 

He began to lose count of the number of glasses he had downed. His vision was blurry. His head was spinning. He could feel the weight on his head pounding onto him, making his body heavy. His movements were already sluggish. His voice was already slurred.

 

This was supposed to be a break – not a break up. It was a cool off, but it had been two weeks since Chanyeol last contacted him. Baekhyun was facing an uncertainty. Was the cool-off a prelude to a break up? What if Chanyeol completely cut off his connection with Baekhyun? How would Baekhyun survive that?

 

 _Don’t give up on me, baby. Please._ Baekhyun prayed.

 

“Let’s get you home, Baek,” Jongdae said as he supported Baekhyun.

 

“I want Chanyeol,” Baekhyun shook his head. “I want Chanyeol.”

 

“You guys are having a time out,” Jongdae explained. “You said so yourself. I just can’t contact him to pick you up when you guys haven’t talked in two weeks.”

 

“But, Dae, I want Chanyeol.”

 

“Don’t puke on me, Byun Baekhyun,” Jongdae threatened. “Now, I’ll drive you home and you tell me what your door passcode is.”

 

“Door passcode?” Baekhyun repeated. “What’s that?”

 

“The numbers you punch into your door so it gets unlocked.”

 

“My anniversary with Chanyeol. I recently… moved. He doesn’t know where my new house is. Just in case he goes back… my passcode’s… the same.”

 

It was the last thing Jongdae heard before Baekhyun completely closed his eyes and surrendered to darkness. Baekhyun’s body became heavier. Jongdae secured Baekhyun inside his car and drove to the latter’s new condo. The birthday boy didn’t actually know when Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s anniversary is. It seemed like he had to call the actor.

 

Jongdae sighed. _Ah, love. It complicates everything._

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol was drinking his wine, changing the television’s channel without really watching what was on. His mind was somewhere else. How was Baekhyun? Was he enjoying Jongdae’s birthday party? He sighed. Chanyeol had two weeks to think things through.

 

He was angry, Chanyeol admitted. The actor had valued loyalty and trust and it seemed like Baekhyun thought less of him. He was also hurt. Baekhyun could have told him about the dating scandal as a cover up. Chanyeol would have understood and he may have supported it. Instead, his little love decided to keep it a secret even from him.

 

_How did we get into this mess?_

 

These times were hard. They were trying to make it work, but it just gets difficult as time goes by.

 

Perhaps, they needed that break. To decide whether their love was worth pursuing. Chanyeol had also doubts. It seemed like Baekhyun treasured his career enough to cast away Chanyeol from an important decision which may affect their relationship.

 

However, Chanyeol still wanted Baekhyun. He went over it the past few days. Chanyeol was willing to wait – give Baekhyun space to grow as an idol. Perhaps, when the right time comes, they can finally be together without their dreams and the society holding them back.

 

The actor was about to go to bed when his phone rang. It was from Jongdae. Chanyeol frowned. Worry started to envelope him. Jongdae would only call him if something happened with Bakehyun.

 

“Hello?” Chanyeol greeted.

 

“Hey, Chanyeol,” Jongdae sounded shy. “This may be abrupt but I need to know your and Baekhyun’s anniversary date.”

 

“Why?” Chanyeol’s brows raised. He then heard puking and Jongdae screaming. “Hey, Dae, is there something wrong?”

 

“Oh no no,” Jongdae sounded frantic. “It’s just Baekhyun. _Baekhyun, please we’re almost there. Oh my god!_ ”

 

“Jongdae?” The actor was now definitely worried. “What’s wrong with Baekhyun?”

 

“Oh, he’s just dead drunk and I didn’t know the passcode to his new condo. He said it’s your anniversary date.”

 

“0614,” Chanyeol answered.

 

It seemed like Baekhyun still did not change his passcode, soothing Chanyeol’s heart a little. Baekhyun had always had low alcohol tolerance. Whenever they were hanging out with friends, it was always Chanyeol who takes Baekhyun’s glasses whenever the latter would feel like he had enough drinks. Between the two, Chanyeol was the heavy drinker. He could hold his liquor better than Baekhyun could.

 

A drunk Baekhyun was a hard one to take care of. Chanyeol knew from his experience.

 

_“Baekhyun, it’s my birthday. I still need to get back to my party. Come on, stop hogging the flower pot for god’s sake that’s not the toilet bowl.”_

Feeling a little bit guilty, Chanyeol made up his mind.

 

“Where’s Baekhyun’s new condo?” Chanyeol said. “Go back to your party, Dae. Enjoy. It’s your birthday. I’ll take care of Baekhyun.”

 

It took Chanyeol less than five minutes to get ready. With his black hoodie on and rugged jeans on, he hoped that no one would recognize him at the road. It was already late at night. There were not much cars around, making his trip to Baekhyun’s new condo quicker. Baekhyun’s new place was just near his. Chanyeol was glad.

 

The moment Chanyeol opened the door, Baekhyun attacked him with a tight embrace.

 

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun rested his head upon the taller’s shoulder. “I miss you… Dae Dae said you’re coming.”

 

“Still drunk,” Jongdae informed the actor, pertaining to Baekhyun. “Thank you so much for looking after this drunkard, Chanyeol. The bucket is on the living room. He didn’t want to go to his own bedroom when he heard that you were coming. I owe you a big one. I need to go back to my own party.”

 

“It’s nothing, Dae. If anything, I owe _you_ one.”

 

“Talk to him,” Jongdae said as he grabbed his coat. “He’s lost and sad. He thinks you guys are heading for a break up.”

 

“I will,” Chanyeol nodded. “When he’s sober. Thanks for everything, Dae.”

 

“That’s what friends are for,” Jongdae smiled.

 

After seeing the idol off, Chanyeol looked down on Baekhyun who was still hugging him tightly. The smaller’s arms were around his waist, not letting him go. The actor smiled. He missed Baekhyun terribly. He gently ruffled Baekhyun’s hair, earning him a pout from the latter. Chanyeol chuckled and flicked the smaller’s forehead.

 

“Ouchie,” Baekhyun pouted even more.

 

“That’s what you get, you drunkard,” Chanyeol sighed. “I told you not too drink too much if I’m not around. Look, you’re red as a strawberry.”

 

“I like strawberries,” Baekhyun smiled brightly at the taller. “Do you like strawberries, Yeol? My fans sometimes call me strawberrybaek.”

 

“I bet they do,” Chanyeol said, escorting Baekhyun to his bedroom.

 

After wiping Baekhyun, changing him into his pajamas, and tucking him on his bed, Chanyeol was about to leave when the former stopped him.

 

“Sleep beside me, Yeol.”

 

Chanyeol shrugged and hugged Baekhyun. The idol promptly snaked his arms around the taller’s waist, burying his face onto the toned chest. A few more minutes and Baekhyun was right on top of him. His arms, which were around Chanyeol’s waist, were now pressed against the actor’s chest. Chanyeol sighed, securing his little love in his hold.

 

“Yeol… Chayeol.”

 

Baekhyun murmured.

 

“Don’t… give up… on me… please.”

 

Chanyeol’s heart broke just a little bit.

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun woke up with a heavy head and a heavier heart.

 

He could somehow remember what happened last night although his memories were hazy. However, he was certain that Chanyeol was in his condo, taking care of him. Hence, when he woke up without the latter beside him, his felt a little lonely. Did the actor leave him already?

 

Slowly, Baekhyun got up and went straight to his kitchen. He was definitely hung over. He needed to drink water. His throat was parched.

 

He stopped at the scene that welcomed him.

 

“Good morning, babe,” Chanyeol smiled at him. Baekhyun thought it was almost blinding. The actor was cooking breakfast. Chanyeol was wearing Baekhyun’s frilly apron on. Chanyeol, his love, was there.

 

With quick steps, Baekhyun launched himself at the taller, burying his face into the taller’s chest and inhaling the scent he had missed the most.

  
“I’m sorry…” Baekhyun mumbled. Tears started spilling out. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

 

He chanted. With every sorry, his sobs became louder. Chanyeol rubbed his back, soothing his aching heart.

 

“It’s alright now, baby,” Chanyeol assured. “I forgive you… and I’m honestly sorry too. Now hush and stop crying, huh? You make me feel bad.”

 

Baekhyun looked up, not caring if his nose was snotty, “It was my fault. I hid something very important from you.”

  
“I’m fine as long as you do not do it again in the future.-”

 

“Of course,” Baekhyun vehemently shook his head. “I don’t care anymore. They can put you and me in a lot of dating rumors. I don’t care what the netizens call us. As long as I have you, Yeol… As long as I have you.”

 

“No,” Chanyeol said seriously. “This is your dream, Baek. I understand that. You’ve worked so hard to achieve everything you have right now. You deserve more than this. I’m willing to wait. In the future, when you already found everything you looked for, then we can finally be free. We can walk to your favorite park, holding hands, without worrying about what others would say. Perhaps, go to Canada to marry each other. Adopt dogs. Anything you want as long as you grow old with me.”

 

“But now—“

 

“For now,” Chanyeol continued. “We’re still together. We just need to be warry if we are in public. We can’t hold hands in public yet. But we can have our time together privately. We can meet in your condo. Hang out in mine – anywhere of the two you want. We’ll have more time for sexy time.”

 

Chanyeol winked. Baekhyun bursted in laughter.

 

“Pervert,” Baekhyun flicked Chanyeol’s forehead. “I’d love that. I get to have you all to my own.”

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol had that teasing tone in his voice. “Then you won’t have to worry about all the female attention that I attract outside.”

 

“It has only been two weeks since I last saw you and you already become this arrogant.”

 

“I missed you, Baek,” Chanyeol kissed his forehead.

 

“I missed you too.”

 

“Now, is this the time when we have make up sex?” Chanyeol wiggled his brows suggestively and comically at Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun bursted into laughter.

 

Soon enough, pleasured moans filled Baekhyun’s new condo.

  

* * *

 

 

**_[Rumor] CBX’s Byun Baekhyun and A-List Actor Park Chanyeol found sporting the same rings_ **

****

_It has been a while since there was a rumor about idol Baekhyun and actor Chanyeol. However, it seemed like the two were seen wearing the same rings at different events (see the photo below for proof)._

_Baekhyun was seen wearing the ring during CBX’s tenth year anniversary fan meet. Chanyeol was seen wearing it on a selca with his dogs: toy poodle Toben and welsh corgi Mongryong._

_Baekhyun and Seulgi’s breakup was confirmed by their company a few years ago. Is this a new development on the ChanBaek couple? Some people strongly believe that BaekSeul was a publicity stunt. What do you guys think?_

[+16,985, -3,502] Apparently, these are engagement rings from a well-known luxury brand.   

           

 

> [+14,042, -1,133] Don’t be delusional. A lot of idols wear rings. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were both wearing the male version of the ring. It means that their rings are not paired.

 

 

> [+11,232, -1,003] Baekhyun’s ring was given to him by a fansite master. Sorry to burst your bubbles, shippers.    

                                                                                         

[+12,958, -903] Are we still not over ChanBaek? They’ve been embroiled in different dating scandals. I doubt they are together. Fans just love putting meaning into everything. Grow up, kids.    

 

[+7,013, -134] I still believe in ChanBaek. The evidences are just too much to ignore. I hope that they have a happy love and life.    

 

 

> [+5,124, -457] This comment is just… I don’t know, mate. Go live in your delusional bubble.  

 

[+10,128, -1,247] What if everything is just a publicity stunt? Every time there is a rumor about the two, their search rankings go up. What if everything was a deliberate plan? We’ve been watching these two for the past how many years now…

 

[+9,318, -2,123] I don’t know about you guys, but I just want to get invited to their wedding. That’s all.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I'm on Twitter: @tinker_klang. This will be my temporary account while I'm still trying to get back my original account (@tinkerklang). See you ^^
> 
> Fun fact: throughout the fic, Chanyeol and Baekhyun never once said “I love you” to each other.


End file.
